1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a card edge connector, and more particularly to a card edge connector with module-locked latches.
2. Description of the Related Art
TW Pat. Issued No. I264167 issued to Hon Hai Corporation on Oct. 11, 2006, discloses a card edge connector which is electrically connected to a PCB. The card edge connector includes a lengthwise insulative housing, a pair of plastic arms extending from opposite lengthwise ends of the housing, a plurality of conductive terminals fixed to the housing, and a pair of lock mechanisms assembled to the plastic arms. The lock mechanisms include a pair of latch members for locking a module such as an electrical card inserted into the housing and a pair of welding members soldered to the PCB. Each latch member defines a locking portion with a lean resisting surface which is used to press against the electrical card. The electrical card will be damaged during insertion into the card edge connector because of the lean resisting surface.
Therefore, an improved card edge connector is desired to overcome the disadvantages of the related arts.